Getting over it
by gettsr
Summary: Sophie gets over her breakup with Jenna by visiting her sister Rosie in London. A/U story but with a splash of current storylines/continuity. Gets a bit smutty near the end. Please Review. It helps.
1. Chapter 1

As she watched the countryside roll by out the train window Sophie Webster's excitement grew. She had jumped at the chance when her sister Rosie had invited her to visit her in London. She felt a bit pathetic being single again and all. While her and Jenna had ended it mutually, Sophie still felt poorly about it. She had to admit that Jenna had just been a rebound. They had shared a mutual affection but it was never the blue hot flame that had been her first love. Drifting apart, it was Jenna who had pulled the plug.

She sighed as she went back over everything in her mind. She knew that they had done the right thing but she wasn't looking forward to being single again. It wasn't like Weatherfield was full of lesbians and Sophie had never been a chick magnet. It also didn't help that she had to see Jenna everyday at the café. At least Jenna had quit working at the corner shop thank god. Things were painful enough as it is without having to find a new job. Weatherfield wasn't exactly a booming economy.

Rosie had been surprisingly sensitive while listening to Sophie's sulking and moaning over the phone. "Wait! That would be Brilliant!" Rosie exclaimed suddenly. "Whut?!" Sophie asked in return. She was never sure what her sister could be on one about. Rosie was always a bit scatterbrained. "I have had the best idea. Come to London, there's plenty of hot lesbos here" Rosie exclaimed. "Rosie, I can't move to London. What about mum?" Sophie asked. "Don't be daft. I mean for just a few days. My roommate is going to be away so I have a spare bed," Rosie explained. "Well Dev does owe me. It's been forever since I've had some time off," Sophie thought aloud. "It's settled then. You're coming. I am so going to set you up with summat, I know lots of fit lesbians" Rosie squealed. "Rosie!" Sophie whinged.

Rosie had lived in London for several years now trying to build a career as a super model. At first Sophie had just scoffed at her crazy sister's bizarre dream. Sure Rosie was pretty. It was the best thing that she had going for her in Weatherfield. But London! Whatever. Despite the doubt of everyone though, Rosie had made a go of it. Or at least she hadn't ended up crawling back home. And really to be fair, who was Sophie to judge her sister anyway. Sophie just had a small job in a corner shop. The same shop she had been working in since she was teenager. It was a bit pathetic.

Sophie knew that Rosie only had the best of intentions. Growing up they couldn't have been more different. Her sister was a slapper, to be sure. As dressing like a hooker and sleeping around became her reason for living, the sisters had had some epic rows. Sophie was the smart one, Rosie the ditz. She was plain looking, while her sister was the beautiful one. One daughter was a do-gooder. The other had no shame. This was how everyone on the street started to think of the Webster sisters.

She guessed that why it had been such a shock when it was finally revealed that Sophie was gay. For once it made Sophie someone worth talking about. That's always how the street worked. The only thing most people cared about was the goss. Her mum had had a proper go about it, while her dad had been supportive. Surprisingly Rosie had been the most understanding. Rosie stood up to anyone who had given Sophie any grief about it. It became understood that anyone who dared give Sophie even a pervy stare, would have Rosie to contend with. And loudly at that.

Sophie had known that everyone would kick off about it once her secret was out. At the time she'd had a few months to wrap her head around it. In one kiss it seemed as if everything had slipped into place. Love was more than having a bloke that took you out for pizza and made your dad happy. It was inside you. It meant that you only cared about what made that person smile. That smile that you knew was only yours. It created an ache that gnawed at you when they were away. Then it was a fire that decimated your heart when you were reunited again. Oh and those soft lips. She couldn't get enough of it. Ever.

The train pulled into London Euston station as Sophie tried to pull herself together. Rosie had said that she'd meet her here, but she doubted that her sister would remember. It would be just like her to forget or be late. Rosie always stood out in a crowd though, and Sophie couldn't miss her on the platform. Dressed in the tightest white leather pants, bright red lippy, and a low cut red top, Rosie was still the slapper. At least there were some things that never changed. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"SOPH!" Rosie shouted, waving her hands and jumping crazily. Rosie squealed and pulled her little sis into a crushingly tight embrace. The sisters made a proper spectacle out on the platform but neither of them seemed to care. It had been far too long. They finally calmed down and headed toward the street.

"Where's all the streetcars?" Rosie whined, as she couldn't seem to get a free one. "I'm sorry what was that? My ears are still ringing sis," Sophie jeered. "Oh behave!" Rosie sneered as a streetcar finally stopped for them. The cabbie came out to help Sophie with her suitcase. They climbed in.

"Oh I can't wait! We'll get some tea and you can give me all the goss," Rosie commanded. "Not much to tell really sis" Sophie slid in beside her. "Then tonight we'll get all dressed up, go out on the razz. We're going to get you shagged Sophie Webster," Rosie jabbed excitedly. Sophie rolled her eyes. "I don't know Rosie! Is Cheryl Cole available?" Sophie laughed. "I don't know. Is she?" Rosie asked honestly as they pulled away.


	2. Chapter 2

After Sophie had settled her things in the spare room she went into the kitchen where Rosie was waiting. Her sister had made a brew for them at the table. Sophie had to admit that Rosie's flat wasn't bad. In fact it was bloody impressive. She had clearly made some money as the flat screen in the front room could attest.

Rosie was flipping thru a gossip rag just looking over the pictures. Sophie slipped into the seat opposite and sipped at her tea. She held back a grimace out of kindness. Rosie never could make a decent cup of tea. Her sister looked up. "Good?" Rosie asked. Sophie just nodded, trying her best smile. "See? I have learned a few things here in London" Rosie proclaimed. "Look at that! Let me get you a sticker" Sophie cracked good-naturedly. The sisters had always liked to tease each other. Something's never changed. Rosie just laughed and went back to her magazine.

"Yeah well at least I didn't try to take on Eileen Grimshaw! Still can't believe that," Rosie jeered back. "You're lucky you don't have a black eye. I remember she gave me a going over about taking too much time in the bathroom that made me shake" Rosie continued. "Just keep rubbing it in why don't you?" Sophie stood up and took her cup to the sink. "Well I'm glad you let go of that Jenna" Rosie added. "You can do way better Sophie" she tried to reassure.

Sophie suddenly found the floor to be very interesting. Despite her sister's words, she wasn't so sure. It was a rare occasion when Sophie looked in the mirror and was satisfied with her appearance. Her self-confidence was not high. Growing up with Rosie as your sister didn't help. When they walked down the street together, she knew who everyone was looking at. In fact it was only her girlfriends who had ever made her feel desirable at all. And even then she had to admit that it was difficult.

Jenna and Sophie had been a slow burn. Sophie had been the best friend she could be. Helping Jenna with realizing her true self. Going out on dates in a dead grown up way at The Bistro or in town. But the age difference did matter even though they tried to pretend it didn't summat. They were 10 years apart and it showed. Jenna had never believed that Sophie was truly interested. Sophie always had to be reassuring to Jenna that she fit in as a lesbian, and with a younger woman. It got tiring after awhile.

"Sophie! Hello! Here!" Rosie waved her hands in front of Sophie's face. "Where'd you go?!" Rosie demanded. Sophie could kill her right now. She couldn't look her sister in the eyes as she sighed. Her voice low she admitted, "I was thinking about Jenna."

Her sister sighed. "Sophie! C'mon how many girlfriends have you had?" Rosie asked. "You know how many!" Sophie replied. "Listen to me little sis. You have been a relationship girl. Howse that worked out for you?" she wound herself up. Rosie was now talking at a fevered pitch. She'd clearly been meaning to say this for a long time. "Maybe you need to just date a couple of different girls. Look around. Taste the options!" Rosie proselytized. "Rosie! I can't be that way" Sophie rolled her eyes. "I'm not saying be a slapper like me" she clarified. "Just look around and for god's sake Soph get some, I mean how long has it been?" Rosie asked. Sophie kept a tight lip. She stuck with the strategy of saying nothing; perhaps Rosie would get bored and move on.

"Alright I know how it is. Perhaps something a little stronger for this convo," Rosie said. She walked over to a cabinet and plucked two glasses and some voddy that she placed on the table. She put a glass in front of Sophie and poured. "I know how to get you to open up eh?" Rosie smiled. Sophie considered this. She was on vacation after all. It would be rude not to take it. Plus it looked like Rosie wasn't going to take no for an answer anyway. She shrugged and then chucked the liquid down her throat. Her sister's mouth dropped open in surprise. Sophie loved shocking her sister. Too often it was the other way around between them.

After two more rounds, Sophie's head felt light and dizzy. She also had a severe case of the giggles. "SO Sophie. How long has it been?" Rosie pushed. "Well sis, actually, it's different for lesbians. There's a so many different…um…options. Jenna wasn't really comfortable yet for that step…" Sophie gobbed. Rosie held up her hand to stop her. "Wait! So you never slept with Jenna?" Rosie asked unbelievably. "Like I said! It's just different…" Sophie wished god would just make this convo end. "No way! But you did go down on her right?" Rosie shamelessly shouted. "I'm taking away your L Word DVDs" Sophie laughed.

Rosie's phone beeped as Sophie stood up to clear the glasses away. Rosie smiled widely then went back to her magazine. "So what you grinning about?" Sophie inquired. "There's something I forgot to tell you. Someone else is joining us tonight" Rosie grinned. "Who?" Sophie asked worriedly. What was her sister up to? Sometimes with Rosie you never knew. "Jason Grimshaw" she said in a sing-songy voice. "Really?" Sophie exclaimed. No wonder her sister was on cloud nine. "Yes. He's visiting his brother and he wanted to see me while he's here" Rosie explained. "I just didn't know that you two still saw each other," Sophie said as she wriggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Oi! Enough of that!" Rosie smacked her arm playfully.

Rosie stood up tossing the gossip rag over her shoulder. "Well must get ready! We've only got three hours!" Rosie sighed as she pushed her younger sister into the bathroom. "I don't know if I can do this!" Sophie huffed. "Come on! I'll make you gorgeous" Rosie pushed. "Whatever!" Sophie gave in.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Jason had arrived then they were off. Sophie had felt a little awkward with him after everything with Eileen, but Jason waved it off. "My mum goes off on it sometimes. Don't worry" he reassured her. Sophie had always felt that of all the guys on the street Jason was the easiest to be around. He was so easy-going and often let things roll of his back. Admittedly he was a bit thick but it wasn't because he was ignorant. Of all her sister's boyfriends, Sophie had felt that Jason was the best. In the end though Rosie wasn't going to be a builder's wife. At least not yet. Sophie still held out hope that her sister would settle down in Weatherfield. If it was with Jason, well, then all the better.

The three of them got out of the streetcar together. Sophie was nervous about the fact that she had let her sister choose where they were going. But then again Rosie was probably out every night. Her sister was never one to settle in for the night with a good book. Clearly she had been to this club before because the bouncer just waived them past the ropes. Rosie just gave him a "Thanks Babe" as they swanned past the long line outside. Sometimes it was good to have a sister like Rosie, Sophie supposed.

Looking around Sophie didn't look too out of place. Rosie had gotten her to put on a clingy emerald colored dress that was a bit more revealing than Sophie was comfy with. "If you've got it flaunt it!" Rosie jeered. "That may be your philosophy of life sister but do you really think…" Sophie moaned insecurely. "Soph, you've got a good figure. You just hide it in jumpers all the time" Rosie complimented. Sophie had been able to keep Rosie from making her look too tarty. Tamed down the eye shadow, kept away from the red lippy that her sister preferred. "You never wear enough make-up. Seriously, is that a lesbian thing?" Rosie asked. Sophie had nearly thrown a bottle of cream at her head in that moment. Sometimes her sister could be so thick.

The first thing that hit Sophie was the loud bass pumping out of everywhere. She may be a Christian, but Sophie knew how to party. But this was a bit more than she had seen in Manchester. The place was full of 3 things: People, Alcohol, and more Alcohol. And then more people. A bit stunned Rosie pulled Sophie along to a booth that was already overflowing with others like Rosie. "Hiya!" she screamed and they all squealed back kissing her sister's cheeks. "Come on now! Scoot over!" Rosie motioned as some space was made for them to sit down. "Now girls, this is my lesbian sister Sophie down from Weatherfield. She's just broke up with her girlfriend so we've got to find her a new lass" Rosie introduced her. Sophie could have killed her sister right then and there with the glare she gave her. How embarrassing. Instead she just smiled and asked about ordering a drink. It was going to be a long night.

Rosie's model friends were a lot like her. Gorgeous, skinny, but a bit thick. Sophie had to get Rosie to get introducing her around as her "lesbo sister." Once she mentioned the fact that Sophie was gay, that's all they wanted to ask about. It was a bit irritating. Sophie could never figure out why straights were always so interested. It didn't make her all that different.

She looked around, but hadn't seen anyone that struck her eye. Rosie tapped her on the shoulder. "Don't look now sis, but that woman at the bar's checking you out," Rosie whispered leaning in. Sophie looked over to where sister was pointing. A gorgeous brunette in a mini-skirt and purple top was standing at the bar. She didn't look British. Sophie guessed that she was American. Rosie threw some money at her. "Here go buy yourself a drink" Rosie commanded. "But I've already got a drink!" Sophie nervously pointed at her glass. "Well then buy me a drink! Just go over there and act all cool and natural-like" Rosie pushed her out of the booth. Sophie gathered herself together. "God give me strength," Rosie muttered as she urged her sister on.

Sophie headed over to where the girl was leaning. Up close she was even more fit, all legs and tan. Definitely not British. Sophie tried to act cool and collected as she ordered her vodka cranberry from the bartender. "So is that your sister?" Sophie turned toward the voice that asked. The American had motioned towards the booth where they had been sitting. Rosie was currently devouring Jason's face. Sophie chuckled as she sipped her drink. That had been quick. "Yeah" Sophie nodded. "She's a bit much isn't she?" the other girl smiled. Sophie laughed. "Yeah I know. Try growing up with that" Sophie said as she tried her best to not get lost in the other girls eyes. They smiled at each other awkwardly for a moment. "My name is Hayley," the girl offered. "Sophie" she introduced herself trying desperately to stay cool. "Just to get it out of the way: American" pointing towards herself. "I figured that. No one who lived here could be that naturally tan" Sophie joked. "Yeah I've noticed that" she offered. "Visiting? Cause I am too sort of" Sophie gobbed. She really should just have her mouth-sewn shut. "University student. But thought I'd go out tonight" Hayley looked around. Sophie nodded. Hayley leaned in and whispered "But to be honest it's been pretty disappointing. That is until you came in." Sophie smiled. She couldn't believe this was happening. A hot American chick was trying it on with her. "Buy you a drink?" Sophie offered.

After a few rounds they had covered the usual topics: American vs. British telly, Barack Obama, bad date stories. They ignored everything around them. It all seemed to get cloudy as they created their own bubble. Sophie was also getting a bit giddy from too many drinks. She was having a good time for the first time in ages. It was what she had so desperately needed. Then Hayley leaned in close to her ear, which made Sophie shudder a bit. "What do you say we get out here?' she asked as she grabbed Sophie's hand. Sophie looked toward where her sister was supposed to be seated. Of course she had disappeared. Sophie nodded yes and let Hayley pull her out into the cool night air. As Hayley got a streetcar, she texted her sister telling her that she had gone back to the flat. She was dead giddy as she climbed into the car. She gave her sister's address to the driver. It was a good thing that she had gotten it just in case.

Sophie could not stop grinning as she tingled all over. This was not the kind of thing that happened to her at all. She wasn't sure what would happen when they got to Rosie's but she wasn't going to worry about it. It wasn't Sophie's style to have no-strings-attached sex, but there was no way that she was going to stop this now. Her breath hitched as she felt Hayley's hand drift up her thigh. Nope, she wouldn't stop this for the world.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Warning: There are sexy times. If you want to skip this because it's a bit smutty, then just head on over to Part 5 (which will be posted soon!), which follows this. If not well then, Enjoy.

The minute that Rosie's door was shut Hayley's lips were on hers. Then in the next moment her hands were everywhere. Sophie's heart was beating ten to the dozen. She wasn't use to such sexual aggressiveness. With her other girlfriends Sophie had been the dominant in bed. It was a different experience being on the other side. Sophie decided to give it a try.

"I want you" she heard in her ears. Hayley attached herself to Sophie's neck. That was it. Once Hayley found her pulse point Sophie was done. She pulled Hayley into the spare room and made sure to lock the door. The last thing she needed was Rosie barging in.

Sophie slammed the other girl against the door. She kissed Hayley with a hunger that she hadn't felt for a long while. Within moments her tongue was begging for entrance to Hayley's mouth. She opened her lips deepening the kiss with just as much force. For a moment both ladies fought against each other for who was going to take control of the situation.

"You're so hot" Sophie huffed out as she moved her hands onto her hips. She moved her hands underneath the bottom of the other girl's top. She raised her arms up over her head so Sophie could remove the obstruction. Sophie had a desperate thing for breasts and collar bones. Sophie's lips went instantly to her chest. "Too many clothes" Hayley spoke haltingly. She reached around to unzip Sophie's dress. It fell to the floor along with Hayley's bra. Sophie attached herself to the other woman's nipple, alternating between tongue and hand squeezing. Now she stood in just her black bra and panties.

Hayley threw her head back and wrapped one leg around Sophie's hip. "I need you inside me. Now" Hayley signaled. Sophie took the hint. She reached down underneath her skirt and ripped off Hayley's underwear. Tossing it across the room, Sophie made her way to the woman's wet center. Hayley moaned giving Sophie more confidence. A jolt of pleasure went right thru Sophie's body as her fingers explored inside where Hayley needed her. It was an amazing feeling knowing that Sophie had done that to her. It made Sophie wet right back.

She teased her, brushing up against her clit briefly but then moving down to her entrance. "Sophie…please…" Hayley begged. As much as she was enjoying the desperation in her voice, Sophie shoved her two fingers in. She found a rhythm as Hayley shoved her hips toward her as well. Clinging to Sophie in order to stay upright she began to shudder as Sophie curled her fingers up right and worked her clit with her thumb. Hayley collapsed into her as Sophie felt a tightening around her fingers. "Oh God" the woman shouted into Sophie's neck as they panted together.

When Hayley had recovered from her climax Sophie removed her fingers and licked them. At the sight of that Hayley's eyes went dark with arousal. "You are wearing too many clothes" she said. She pushed Sophie onto her back on the bed. As she removed her skirt, Sophie gave her a playful grin. She straddled Sophie and grinded into her feeling how wet Sophie was. Leaning over Hayley said into her ear "I'm gonna make you feel amazing." Looking up at her Sophie believed every word.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So this is the end. Warning there is some dirty talk, but otherwise I hope that you've enjoyed this. Please feel free to let me know what you think.

Sophie opened her eyes. The bed was empty next to her, but she could hear movement in the room. She looked around and saw Hayley nearly fully dressed in her outfit from last night. After Sophie had orgasmed at least 3 times, they had both gone to sleep. "Hey sleepyhead. Welcome to the land of the living" Hayley said putting on her shoes. Sophie sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. "Last night was amazing. You don't even know" Sophie grinned lazily. She wasn't exaggerating, she hadn't felt this good in a while. "Well I should know. You certainly screamed it loud enough" Hayley laughed as she sat down on the side of the bed.

"You're not gonna turn into one of those clingy stalker girl friends are you?" Hayley said trying to keep it light so this wasn't awkward. "So you mean we're not getting married?" Sophie said completely serious. She waited a few seconds and then broke out in a grin. "Hey, calm down, I was only messin' " Sophie reassured her. "Oh good" Hayley let out a sigh of relief. "As long as we know where we stand Soph" Hayley nodded. While Sophie had hoped for a bit more, she guessed that this was how this goes. It was best to play it cool. However she did notice that she had called her Soph which had been her favorite pet name between her and Sian. It was nice she had to admit. "Yup! All good" Sophie nodded reaffirming the point. "Well I'm going to head out. Hopefully your sister isn't out there because that'd be awkward" Hayley exposited. She leaned over and gave Sophie a kiss that was sweet but not lingering. She got up and headed out the door.

Sophie took a moment to relive everything about last night. She supposed that this was how it goes. One night stands required a certain amount of non-emotional detachment that Sophie wasn't used to. With Sian, love and sex had always been intertwined. That's why she had broken her vow of celibacy. She'd lost her virginity because she was sure that their love was real and long-lasting. Sex with Hayley hadn't been cheap and tawdry but it had been fueled by a fierce hunger. Once that hunger was fed then she had felt a bit empty. If only she would have at least stayed for a morning cup of tea...

Oh well Sophie sighed. This is what she had wanted. To get over her break up and she had. Multiple times. Sophie got up, put on some trackies and a tank top, and headed into the kitchen. Of course her sister was there, looking hungover and a little smug. "Hey there babe. Tired out are we?" Rosie said tartly. Sophie just gave her a glare as she made her cup of tea and some toast. "I didn't know you'd come home" Sophie said. She could take her sisters joking for a while. But if she wasn't careful then Sophie would deal it out just as hard. "There's a shocker. I'm surprised you would have heard me if I did" Rosie said continuing to imply embarrassment.

"My head. Ugh. How are you not hunger over at all? It's unfair" Rosie moaned. "Well maybe it's a lesbian thing" Sophie smiled. "Oh shut up!" Rosie sipped at her tea. "Y'know at least you and Sian used to keep it down with the moaning. Was the screaming really necessary?" Rosie whined. "ROSIE!" Sophie giggled. There had been some screaming on her part, but she really couldn't have helped it. Sophie had always been vocal especially when she was being gone down on. And Hayley had known just what to do with that tongue of hers.

"Hey! Hey! Oh gross, you're thinking about last night aren't you?" Rosie shuddered. Sophie just smiled. This was the first time her and her sister had been able to share this kind of conversation. It made her feel all grown up. Rosie handed her a piece of paper. "Here she left this for you" Rosie passed along a scrap of paper. It had a phone number on it. Sophie turned it over in her hand. Not sure what to do she set it back down on the table and went back to her toast. "Well?! Are you gonna call her?" Rosie asked excitedly. "Dunno" Sophie shrugged. "Why not?" Rosie asked excitedly. "Maybe I will, Maybe I won't" Sophie smiled. She did like winding her sister up. She took her dishes to the sink.

She turned back to her sister and sighed. "Rosie, thank you, really, I needed this" she said sincerely. " I just..." Sophie struggled with trying to make her sister understand. "I don't know if I can do this all the time. I mean to me sex and love should be hand and hand. If it's not, well it's okay, but it's not as special" she finished up. She hugged her sister from behind tightly. "I probably don't make any sense to you...but..." Sophie said haltingly. Her feelings were welling up and getting in the way of what she was trying to work out in her own mind. "No" Rosie nodded, "I get it, we aren't that different sis." They hugged tighter. It was a rare day when the Webster sisters found common ground.

After a few moments Sophie released her. "I'm off for a shower if that's all right?" Sophie said. She headed toward the bathroom. "Oh yeah I'm sure!" Rosie innuendoed. "Oi Behave!" Sophie shouted. Rosie just laughed as she left the room.

Sophie looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Although she didn't look any different, she felt different. She had grown up feeling as if she was invisible and yet...well maybe her sister was right-There are plenty of girls out there. She had managed to pull a hot American girl without much effort. She had been selling herself short.

There were plenty of fish in the sea. Sophie Webster just had to give them a chance. Eventually one would stick.


End file.
